Steve Austin/Event history
The following is a collection of events that Steve Austin has participated in. __TOC__ 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 *March 24, 1997 - WWF WrestleMania 13 at the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, IL: Bret Hart defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin in a submission match when special referee Ken Shamrock stopped the match after Austin passed out while in the Sharpshooter *May 11, 1997 - WWF In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond: WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker pinned Stone Cold Steve Austin after interference from Brian Pillman *December 7, 1997 - WWF In Your House 19: D-Generation X at the Civic Center in Springfield, MA: Stone Cold Steve Austin pinned WWF Intercontinental Champion The Rock (w/the Nation of Domination (Faarooq, D-Lo Brown and Kama) to win the championship *December 8, 1997 - WWF Raw at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland, ME: Stone Cold Steve Austin forfeited the WWF Intercontinental Championship to the Rock *December 8, 1997 - WWF dark match at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland, ME: Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker and the Legion of Doom (Road Warrior Animal & Road Warrior Hawk) defeated the Nation of Domination (The Rock, Faarooq, D-Lo Brown and Kama) 1998 *March 29, 1998 - WWF WrestleMania XIV at the FleetCenter in Boston: Stone Cold Steve Austin pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Shawn Michaels to win the championship 2001 *June 18, 2001 - WWF Raw at the Ice Palace in Tampa: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit and Spike Dudley defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin and Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) when Austin submitted to both Benoit & Jericho *December 9, 2001 - WWF Vengeance 2001 at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Kurt Angle *December 9, 2001 - WWF Vengeance 2001 at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego: WCW World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin after interference from Booker T to become the WWF Undisputed Champion 2002 *March 1, 2002 - WWF house show at the SunDome in Tampa: Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Scott Hall *March 11, 2002 - WWF Raw at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit: Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall defeated The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin in a handicap match when Hogan pinned the Rock 2003 *February 23, 2003 - WWE Now Way Out at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada: Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Eric Bischoff *March 17, 2003 - WWE Monday Night RAW at the Savvis Center in St. Louis, Missouri: Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Eric Bischoff in a No DQ match *March 30, 2003 - WrestleMania XIX at Safeco Field in Seattle, Washington: The Rock defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin (Austin's last match to date) External links * WrestlingData profile * CageMatch profile * Profight DB profile Category:Wrestler event history